


Remind Me

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Reader, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: A night out with friends who try to talk you into confessing your feelings to the man you’re in love with and a lot of alcohol. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Remind Me

“Why doesn’t he love me?” You asked to no one, in particular, swirling empty glass between your fingers. It was a night out with Natasha and Wanda at one of your favorite bars. Few drinks in, and you were thinking out loud about your relationship with Steve. To be more exact, the nonexistent relationship. Well, maybe nonexistent wasn’t the right word. After all, he was one of your closest friends, but you wanted more than that. So much more than that.

Sometimes there were these little things that made you think he wanted the same, like longing gazes and accidental touches, smiles that made your heart skip a beat, but you weren’t entirely sure.

“Are you sure about that? Wait, did you actually said how you feel about him, and he said he doesn’t love you? He’s such a liar,” Nat finished her drink, slamming the empty glass on the table already standing up. “I’m going to kick his ass!”

“No, we haven’t talked about that, and he doesn’t know.” You stopped her before she could get far.

“Then, I’m going to kick your ass instead.” She sat back down on her chair.

“Why me? What did I do?” You defensively folded your arms on your chest, leaning back in your chair.

“That’s the thing you haven’t done anything.”

“You can’t blame me for that.” How could she possibly blame you for that? It’s hard enough to be in love with your best friend. What if you told him and he didn’t feel the same way about you. Then what? You weren’t ready to lose him.

“Yes, I can and I will. What did you do in his room last night so late then?” She narrowed her eyes, looking at you suspiciously. She had caught you in the middle of the night, sneaking out of Steve’s room. You thought she forgot about it since she hadn’t brought it up earlier. Unfortunately, you weren’t so lucky.

“We watched a movie.” You said quietly. You had spent the entire night talking about random things then watched a movie until you fell asleep somewhere in the middle. When you woke up, the movie had long ended, and Steve was sound asleep. You were curled up next to his side, your head on his shoulder and a blanket draped over both of you.

“Movies and that’s it?” She looked at you skeptically, not believing that nothing happened.

“We talked…he’s a good listener, you know.”

“I’m sure he’s good at other things too.” She said with a wink.

“Drink up!” Wanda placed three glasses with colorful drinks on the table, distracting Natasha at least for a few minutes. Then she turned back to you, trying to convince you to tell Steve how you felt about him.

It worked.

A couple drinks more, and you were ready to tell him everything.

“Steve!” You shouted excitedly, seeing him in the living room talking with Bucky and Sam. Nat and Wanda stopped their conversation their heads shooting towards you. But it was too late. Since you were slightly in front of them, you basically sprinted from the elevator to the place where Steve was, before they had a chance to stop you.

“Oh shit.” Nat cursed underneath her breath.

“Yeah?” He turned to you in time as you leaped in his arms, almost falling down, but he caught you holding you by your waist. “Whoa, you alright there?” He chuckled, but there were notes of concern in his voice.

“I knew you would catch me, Stevie.” You mused wrapping hands around his neck and tapped the tip of his nose with your finger. “Boop.” You giggled, pulling yourself up. Looking in his eyes you could only see him, everyone else in the room disappeared. Also, the walls were moving? You kiss him, convinced that this is the best kiss in the world. Like one of those kisses in romantic movies when characters at the end realize that they’re in love with each other. This wasn’t one of those, in reality, it was kinda sloppy.

Everyone froze, staring at the two of you.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” You pulled back with a goofy smile on your face. Steve was at a loss of words. He didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation. Something like this never happened to him before.

“This one had too much to drink.” Natasha quickly stepped between the two of you awkwardly laughing and pushed you to the way of your room.

“Bye Steve.” You giggled, blowing him a kiss.

He awkwardly waved. “What just happened?” He turned to Bucky and Sam, who smiled like two idiots while he was bright red.

“I think you got the confirmation that she’s into you.” Bucky smiled widely, bumping Steve’s shoulder with his fist.

“I think it’s safe to say more than just into you.” Sam agreed, grinning.

“Should we do something?” Wanda asked, pulling a blanket over your body as you got comfortable in your bed.

“Steve,” You murmured with closed eyes and a big smile on your lips, grasping Nat’s hand. “come to bed.”

“I think we’ve done enough damage.” Nat got out of your grasp.

“You think she’ll remember anything tomorrow?”

“If she does, I’m dead.”

The next day Steve found you in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee that probably had gotten cold by now and a piece of toast on a plate you had barely touched.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Too loud.” You hissed pressing your fingers to your temple, massaging in circles.

“Sorry.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and put it aside. “Rough night?” He asked as if he already didn’t know, opening cabinets one by one searching for something.

“Never mixing again.” You groaned, placing your forehead on the cold surface of the table.

“How much do you remember from last night?” He gave you painkillers and unscrewed the lid of a water bottle before giving it to you.

“Thanks.” You took the painkillers drinking half the bottle of water. “The film ends after we got in the cab after that it’s all a blur.” You murmured, trying to remember how you got to your bed.

“So, you don’t remember anything about what happened when you got here?” He sat on the chair beside you, turning it in that way so, he was facing you.

“Oh no, did I do something stupid?” You groaned, propping your head on your arm, unsure if you even wanted to know.

“I wouldn’t say stupid per se.” He leaned closer, his voice going lower and quieter. “You kissed me and said something I can’t ignore anymore.”

“I did what?” You blinked, surprised that you didn’t remember something like that.

“Was that only because you were wasted, or is there something more to it?” He asked, leaning back into his chair, crossing arms on his chest.

“Steve…” You shifted in your chair, uncomfortably.

“Are you actually in love with me?” He turned serious.

“Is that important?” You stood up, searching for the best exit from this situation. Deciding that running away would be stupid, you leaned against the counters.

“It is for me.” He pinned you against the counter, his arms on each side of you on the smooth surface of the granite countertop. Your breath caught up in your throat at the closens of him. At that moment as he was about to say something more, Bucky walked into the kitchen whistling a happy tune, completely unaware of what was happening.

You both looked at him, pausing the conversation. He stopped and stared at both of you. An awkward silence filled the room. Sensing the tension, Bucky slowly walked backward outside the room. You could hear Sam’s protests in the hallway as he also was pushed away forbidden to go to the kitchen.

“Because I know for sure that I’m in love with you.” Steve continued. Maybe it wasn’t the best place or time to say that, but he said what you had wanted to hear all this time.

“About that kiss.” You leaned a little forward closer to him.

“What about it?” He looked in your eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in your mind.

“I think I need a reminder.”

He smiled, pressing his lips against yours.

“Woohoo!” Sam’s excited voice could be heard from behind the corner.

“You would be an awful spy, Wilson.” Bucky sighed heavily.

“Get out of here you two!” Steve shouted their way.

“It’s my snack time!” Sam shouted back. “I mean,” he coughed. “there’s no one here.” He said in a high pitched voice, but still, undeniably, it sounded like Sam.

“Pervs.” You laughed at their antics.

“So does that mean…” Steve’s hands moved to your waist.

“That means I’m in love with you too and I think I need a nap.” You yawned placing your head on his shoulder.

“Hopefully, you’ll remember this conversation when you wake up.” He teased, wrapping hands around you.

“Well,” You lifted your head took at him. “you can always remind me.”


End file.
